Aeropela Search
Aeropela Search is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see an exterior view of the planet Aeropela. The camera zooms in where we see a powerful storm raging down on the planet. Tall palm trees growing fruit is the only thing above the water. Underneath, we see dozens of Aerophibians swimming.Some fly up and take some fruit and go back down. We go back above the planet and see a red spaceship. We see a door open, and see Albedo! "Aeropela. All right, come to papa, new DNA!" Albedo transformed into Big Chill and flew down. Meanwhile.... Noah is eating a taco while watching TV. Suddenly, he got a message from Max Tennyson. "I know, I know, Albedo. Where is he?" Noah said. "Planet Aeropela. Jetray's home world." Max replied. Noah flew to the planet on Ship. He made it. "I'll call you if I need you." Noah said. Noah transformed into Jetray and flew down. He saw dozens of frozen Aerophibians. "This is the work of a Necrofriggian. Big Chill." Noah said. Suddenly, Noah was hit by an ice blast. "That is correct!" Albedo said. Noah broke free and shot blasts at Albedo, who went intangible. "Hey, Albedo!" Noah called. "What? Want a chance to say your prayers?" Albedo asked. "The other day, a silly little incident happened with the Matrix. And because of that, I got around to adding a new feature to the Matrix: going ultimate without going hero, and it's all thanks to you persuading me to add the ultimate forms!" Noah explained. Noah transformed.... "Ultimate Big Chill!" Albedo looked at Noah in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Noah blasted Albedo and froze him. "Audience, in case you're wondering, I'm still able to go Ultimate because before the Ultimates went to Xenon, I scanned them, so I have their DNA in the Condon Stream now! And this time, they won't want to escape." Noah said, breaking the fourth wall >:( Albedo broke free and tried to attack Noah, but Noah dodged and hit Albedo. "Two can play at that game!" Albedo said. Albedo transformed into Ultimate Big Chill and the two started fighting. Noah made an ice fist and punched Albedo, but Albedo headbutted Noah. Noah shot ice flames at Albedo, and Albedo shot some, there was a struggle and it sent them both flying. "We're too evenly matched!" Noah said. Noah transformed into Ripjaws and went to attack. Albedo was about to go intangible but Noah was too fast and hit him. Albedo transformed into Ampfibian. "You honestly think you stand a chance against me in that pathetic form?" Albedo said. "Actually, yes I do." Noah said. Albedo shot electricity at Noah, but Noah dodged and punched Albedo. Suddenly, the Aerophibians thawed out and joined Noah. "You honestly think you stand a chance?" Noah said, mimicking Albedo. Albedo shot a barrage of blasts, but Noah and the Aerophibians swam at incredibly high speeds and dodged and attacked Albedo got thrusted out and stuck on a tree. The natives went back down. "I'm not finished yet!" Albedo said. Albedo transformed into Swampfire and blasted Noah, Noah fell back into the water. Albedo turned into Water Hazard and jumped down and punched Noah. Noah transformed into Wildvine. "Since Wildvine is a walking plant, I should be able to survive in the water!" Noah said. Noah threw bombs from his back at Albedo And knocked him back. He stretched his arms and tied Albedo up and threw him. Albedo crashed into his own ship. Noah headed home. "Albedo still has a few aliens to go. But I'll be there to stop him." Noah said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Max Tennyson (Hologram) *Ship *Aerophibians Aliens *Big Chill (Albedo) *Jetray (Noah) *Ultimate Big Chill (Both) *Ripjaws (Noah) *Ampfibian (Albedo) *Swampfire (Albedo) *Water Hazard (Albedo) *Wildvine (Noah) Villains *Albedo Trivia *Ripjaws appears for the first time since Noah 12. *Noah can now go Ultimate without going Hero. *We learn that Wildvine can breathe under water. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc